You Did This
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Amy broke up with Ty and regrets it big time. Ty/Amy


**I do not own Heartland.**

_You Did This_

Amy took a deep breath. She was going to do it. She was going to break up with Ty.

She still loved him, but there didn't seem to be any spark between them anymore. When she'd went off to college, she had realized that. Now she was going to end their relationship.

She saw Ty in the stable, sweeping up. Taking another deep breath, Amy went down to him.

He looked up when he heard her approaching and smiled at her, "Hey Amy."

"Hi Ty." She said, faking a smile. But Ty caught the way her voice sounded.

"What's wrong?" Ty asked, conern filling his emerald green eyes. Amy bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do.

"T-Ty, I don't think there's anything left between us." Amy blurted out and Ty looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry!" Amy said and turned and ran, leaving a stunned and hurt Ty behind her.

He swallowed hard, feeling a lump in his throat. The back of his eyes prickled and he wiped at them, refusing to cry. He finished his barn chores and left.

~One Month Later~

Amy felt empty and depressed, laying on her bed with the lights off. She had lost interest in everything and hadn't been eating right lately.

After weeks of thinking and wondering, she finally knew what was wrong with her.

She was lovesick, for Ty. She missed him so much.

_'You did this yourself. You pushed him away and now he's gone. Great job Fleming.' _She told herself.

"I messed up so big." She said, looking at a picture of her and Ty on her bedside table.

In it, the two were smiling at one another and standing close. Lou had managed to sneak the picture a few months ago.

Looking at it, Amy felt the tears roll down her face, as they did frequently now.

"Ty, I love you." Amy said and swallowed hard, her tears making her throat and head hurt. She burried her head in her arms and let her sorrow and regret take her, sobbing openly.

She heard her door close and looked in shock, her eye's widening as she saw Ty standing by her door, looking at her emotionlessly.

"Lou asked me to try and find out what was wrong with you." He said and Amy scrambled into a sitting position on her bed. She blushed and he sat beside her on the bed, though keeping a good distance. It hurt Amy when she saw him purposefully move away from her.

"It's nothing. Just a big mistake I made." She whispered. Ty looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. She smiled at him softly, fighting back the tears that wanted so bad to fall.

Ty saw the tears in her eyes as she watched him and it clicked in his head.

She regretted breaking up with him, she still loved him. Or she just realized that she did.

"Amy, what mistake?" He asked quietly, looking her right in the eye.

She swallowed hard, "Breaking up with you." She whispered. Ty looked at her, his eyes softening.

"Really now?" He said.

Amy nodded, "Yes. I still love you, alot. I guess I never realized how much until I stopped seeing you. Then my heart started hurting and I started looking for you, praying I'd get to see you again." Amy whispered.

Ty thought carefully about what he was going to say. He wanted to tell her that he still loved her and that he missed her too, and how happy it made him to know that she wanted him back and loved him, that she'd prayed to see him.

"Well, you're seeing me again. What do you want to say?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled at him softly, seeing that he still loved her in his eyes. "That I am so sorry and that I never deserved you. That I love you more then you could ever know and I miss being your girlfriend. That I miss being in your arms and your kisses. I miss feeling you kiss my forehead and hold me to you. That I made a big mistake." She said quietly.

Ty looked away from her, wondering. She watched him closely and was relieved when he looked at her and smiled softly.

"I love you too. More then you could ever know." He said and she smiled at him, tears rolling down her face.

"I miss feeling you in my arms and kissing you, seeing you smile and hearing your laugh. I miss seeing you work with the horses and seeing your face. I miss you." Ty said and Amy moved closer to him. He opened his arms for her and she threw herself at him, both of them falling onto the bed.

Ty chuckled and kissed her gently, Amy kissing him back.

"What made you decide all that?" Ty asked.

Amy reluctantly got up and moved to the top of the bed, motioning for Ty to follow. He did and she laid them both down, snuggling into his arms.

"I didn't see you. Couldn't see your face, hear your voice, or see you work with the horses and it got to me. You have no idea how much better you make it here, Ty." Amy said.

Ty smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I so missed that." Amy sighed, tucking her head under his chin. He chuckled and held her close.

"Can we get back together?" Amy whispered.

Ty pulled back enough to see her face and smiled at her. "Of course." He said and she smiled at him happily, making him laugh as she threw her arms around him, throwing herself on him so he lay on his back with her on top of him.

"I missed you so much." Amy whispered.

Ty smiled, "I missed you more." He said and she leaned down, claiming his lips in a kiss.


End file.
